Words Left Unsaid
by Nero Luna e D'argento Sole
Summary: A cutsie-pie Oneshot. Sora thinks about his time with Riku and visits his grave. Sora's PoV. RikuxSora. Warning for: Character death. Rated K for content, but T because of ChD.
1. Chapter 1

**Nero: I love all of you!! ....I just feel like saying that. Heh, I looked up Chuck Norris on Google...five days later, he found me!! x3 Anyways, this is Kingdom Hearts!! Please review!!**

* * *

It was cold. So very cold the day he was buried. It was near Christmas. How ironic. I would always scold his attitude toward the holiday, saying it was a time to be happy. Well, I wasn't happy that Christmas. I missed his moonlight hair and aquamarine eyes. Even if they were always filled with such chaos, I loved them. I loved him. I realized that long after he died. Whenever I heard thunder, I thought it was him. Shouting at me to move on, but its his fault that I don't. Its always his fault. I can never let go, with my last memories of him still fresh in my mind.

xxx

We sat on the old log. It had been our special meeting place since forever and it was our silent promise to meet here whenever we could get away from our hectic lives. His more than mine. That day, he skipped a soccer game just to come see me. I felt so special, he always would tease about wanting to know if it was legal to marry a sport. I was very happy he wanted to see me. I thought he was happy, too. But he wasn't. His eyes weren't happy.

"I'm sick," he finally said after a long time in silence.

"Sick!?" I said alarmed. I hated being sick. "Well, if you're sick then you should go back home and drink medicine!! Mommy said that medicine will make any sickness go away!!"

He laughed at me and stroked my hair, he always liked to stroke my hair. And I liked it when he did.

"I'm not that kind of sick."

I tilted my head, not understanding. "What kind of sick?"

He just smiled. "Want to get some ice cream?"

"Yes!!"

xxx

It was Thursday. The conversation from the day before was almost completely forgotten by me. My mom had to work late that day, so he was babysitting.

"Hey," I called his attention.

He looked up from his textbook. "What?"

"Why is it called babysitting? Do you sit on babies?"

He just shrugged and went back to his reading.

"Hey."

"What?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That!!" I pointed to his textbook.

"Its a book."

"What's it about!?" I said frustrated.

"Stuff," he said with an annoying smirk.

I picked up my fork, because I was eating noodles, and threw it at him.

"Ow!! What the heck!?"

I jumped from my booster chair and tried to run to my room. The reason I say try is because after a ten second, he came swooping in and caught me. Curse his long legs. He scooped me up in his arms and tossed a squealing me into the air. He laughed at me and tossed me more.

"No, no more!!" I cried after the fifth time. "You big meanie!!"

"Well, its your fault!! You threw a fork at me!! What if I lost an eye!?" he retorted, but he stopped tossing me. Instead, he carried to my room and we lay on my bed together.

"How old are you, Little Princess?" he asked using my secret nickname.

"I'm...this many!!" I say holding up four fingers.

"Wow, you're so old!!"

I pouted and glared at him. I never wanted to be old and wrinkle. "Well, you are really old!!"

He laughed with me. He pulled me to his chest and buried his face in my brown locks. I could feel him breath in my hair and I could hear his heart. We fell asleep that way.

xxx

It was the end of summer. My mom was talking with his parents in the hall. I stayed with him in his room. He was hooked up to so many machines, at first thought he was a robot. His face was really pale, paler than usual. I wanted to walk him up so bad, but Mom had told me not to. She said he need to sleep. Mom called me, it was time to leave.

"Coming," I called. I looked back at him. I leaned in and kissed his cheek, I always did when the adults weren't watching and we had to say good-bye. I didn't think this time was any different. I thought he would be playing with me again in no time. As I left the room, I didn't see the tear trickle down his face.

xxx

I cried when he was buried. I didn't understand why he was put into a box and sealed shut. I didn't understand why they were putting him in a hole. Mom said he was sleeping, so why did they have to put him in a hole? I was so afraid for him. I hated the people who were putting him into the ground. I hated them. Because of them, we would never meet on our special log again.

xxx

It is twelve years after the funeral. I'm a sophomore in the high school he attended and I'm team captain of the soccer team. Its spring and I felt like seeing him after practice. So I drove an hour to his grave site. It was easy to spot where he was buried, his gravestone is the only one shaped like a soccer ball.

"Hey," I say as I kneel before his grave. I hold up some take-out boxes. "Hungry?" I ask.

I sit against his gravestone with my share of Chinese fast-food. I set his down on the ground. I ate in silence, enjoying his company, whether he was really there or not, and the weather. I told him about my day and school. Told him how his parents were and that my mom had finally remarried. I ask him how he feels, of course he doesn't answer directly, but I could tell he was alright. I spend hour upon hour talking to him and he faithfully listens to all I have to say. Too bad I'm still too chicken to tell him what we both really want to hear me say. I sighas the sun begins to set and it was time for me to go. Dusting off, I turn to him one last time and kiss the soccer ball grave.

"See ya later, Riku. Until next time," I say to him,promising to visit more often. A warm wind tousles my hair and I hear his laughter. I laugh with him.

* * *

**Nero: I know I failed. Just say it. Review anyways.... Ahem, to make some clarifications. Riku is like 12 and Sora is 4. Don't judge their love!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers of Nero Luna e D'Argento Sole,

I have come out of hiding! Don't know if that's a good thing… Well as an explination as to why I have not updated ANYTHING on Nero Luna, it's because an over enthusiastic fan decided it would be nice of them to "help" me give one of my fanfics a "better" ending and hacked my account. Unfortunately, I feel seriously unsafe in using this account so I made a new one. I will now be revising ALL my stories and reposting them. Thank you for staying with me and I hope I have improved in your opinion as a writer.

Sincerely Yours,

Prisionero De Amor - My new account


End file.
